Ipswich Town FC
Basic Info Nickname: Bøtø PRO membership: 3 january 2009 Diamond membership: 3 january 2009 Honours Champion: Division 3.5 (season 18), Division 3.6 (season 20), Division 7.12 (season 1), Pileligaen (season 19) Runner-up: Division 6.6 (season 2) 3rd place: Division 4.5 (season 3) Other: Danish Cup Semifinal (season 18) Career League Record Wins: 363 Win percentage: 46,42% Draws: 175 Losses: 244 Total matches: 782 (after season 23) Kits Home colours: Blue & white (jersey), white & white (shorts), blue & black (socks) Away colours: Orange & black (jersey), orange & black (shorts), black & black (socks) Crest: Ipswich Town FC (official logo) Stadium Ground: Portman Road Location: Ipswich, England Current capacity: 35,000 Record league attendance: 34,980 (Season 24, 1st May vs. FC Skallerup) Record cup attendance: 33,994 (Season 23, 24th March vs. Vandals) Facilities Training ground: Level 9 Youth academy: Level 8 Medical centre: Level 1 Physio room: Level 5 Parking: Level 4 Toilets: Level 4 VIP lounge: Level 5 Restaurant: Level 7 Merchandise shop: Level 5 Merchandise stand: Level 7 Fast food stand: Level 7 Sausage stand: Level 7 Sponsors Season 24 - Squadramia.it Season 23 - Squadramia.it Season 22 - Squadramia.it Season 21 - Planet Calypso Season 20 - TribalWars Season 19 - TribalWars Season 18 - TribalWars Season 17 - TribalWars Season 16 - Williamhill Season 15 - Bruce's Season 14 - Bruce's Season 13 - Betway.com Season 12 - Betway.com Pre-season 12 - Unknown Records Team Records TRANSFERS Transfer in: Sean Schaible (22452470) 01/06/10 - 607,931,860 from RH Zoccola Transfer out: Clement Brun (17107652) 30/05/10 - 1,432,500,002 to Jetsmark Players’ Records (After season 22) Players in bold: Still at the club Numbers in (): For Academy Most matches for club (top 10): 465 - Christian Fyhn (2111049) 413 - Nicolai "Woodsman" Siverts (1005413) 367 - Ebbe Rosenstjerne (???) 342 - Christiern "Wonderboy" Urup (14634311) 328 - Kenn Siveborg (???) 314 - Mariano Alejandro "Uno" Schurrer (17215627) 296 - Ivar Laursen (10340688) 277 (263) - Erik Jeppesen (18124564) 275 (16) - Tommy Hygom (14356811) 256 - Jørgen "Ricketts" Nørregård (253824) Most goals for club (top 10): 133 - Ebbe Rosenstjerne (???) 82 (82) - Dines "Wickham" Bondesen (44722129) 80 - Jørgen "Ricketts" Nørregård (253824) 79 (17) - Clement Brun (17107652) 61 (61) - Erik Jeppesen (18124564) 59 - Mariano Alejandro "Uno" Schurrer (17215627) 57 - Ivar Laursen (10340688) 57 (57) - Julian Dallas (20650320) 53 (33) - Napoleon "Lisandro" Nue (39310016) 52 - Christiern "Wonderboy" Urup (14634311) Most assists for club (top 10): 118 - Mariano Alejandro "Uno" Schurrer (17215627) 91 (88) - Erik Jeppesen (18124564) 73 - Ebbe Rosenstjerne (???) 63 (20) - Ovidiu "Roma" Vasilache (16891708) 54 - Nicolai "Woodsman" Siverts (1005413) 52 - Ivar Laursen (10340688) 50 (50) - Rafael "Dos" Zamarreño (36075844) 39 (39) - Filip Nowotniak (34958174) 36 - Christiern "Wonderboy" Urup (14634311) 34 (27) - Napoleon "Lisandro" Nue (39310016) Most productivity for club (top 10): 206 - Ebbe Rosenstjerne (???) 177 - Mariano Alejandro "Uno" Schurrer (17215627) 152 (149) - Erik Jeppesen (18124564) 112 (34) - Ovidiu "Roma" Vasilache (16891708) 109 - Ivar Laursen (10340688) 103 - Jørgen "Ricketts" Nørregård (253824) 103 (20) - Clement Brun (17107652) 103 (103) - Dines "Wickham" Bondesen (44722129) 91 (91) - Julian Dallas (20650320) 89 (89) - Rafael "Dos" Zamarreño (36075844) Most Man of the Match for club: 58 - Christian Fyhn (2111049) Worst discipline: 104 - Nicolai "Woodsman" Siverts (1005413) Youngest player to play: 16 år - Edouard Vindfeld (???) Oldest player to play: 37 år - Laus Raasted (???) Highest TI: 40.8 - Christian Fyhn (2111049) Highest Avg Rating (A) (min. 200 league matches): 6.10 - Mariano Alejandro "Uno" Schurrer (17215627) Longest time at club: Season 1 to 22 - Jørgen "Ricketts" Nørregård (253824) Most recent update: Sunday, 1 May 2011 (21:50 TM Time). |} Category: Football Clubs Category: Danish Football Clubs